Ordinary
by Spottedpaw13
Summary: All Dovepaw wants is to be ordinary. One-shot.


**So, I can't type this up in the Document Manager, eh? Too bad. I hate it when this happens...**  
><strong>What? WHAT MADNESS BE THIS? Spotty, I thought you were taking a break from writing fanfiction (or at least, on this website)! Well, young one old one/ middle-aged one, you are correct! And then inspiration for this popped into my head. Blame thinking in the middle of the night and John Legend.**  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS ONE-SHOT! IF YOU SUE ME, I WILL FIND YOU. AND I WILL SLAP YOU. AND THEN YOU WILL SUE ME FOR MORE MONEY. SO THINK AGAIN BEFORE YOU SUE ME!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"We're just ordinary people. We don't know which way to go, cuz we're ordinary people." -John Legend<em>

* * *

><p>Ordinary.<p>

What does it mean to be ordinary?

According to the dictionary, ordinary means "of no special quality or interest; commonplace".

To put this term into terms easier to understand, if you're ordinary, you have no special talents, you have a job that pays you an average amount of money, you look just like everybody else, and, let's be honest, you probably live a fairly boring life.

Simply, ordinary is something that does not exist.

Of course, everyone will trick you into thinking it does. But it doesn't. Everyone has a talent. No one looks like everyone else. If your life's boring, then you're just oblivious to the hilarity that consumes it. Okay, sure, for objects, ordinary exists, but to describe people? It doesn't. Everyone has a special quality.

For example...

Dustpelt's easily angered. Dustpelt's stubborn. Ferncloud is directly related to half the Clan because she is the mother of about seven kits now. Leafpool murdered the warrior code and then shred it into tiny pieces in less than 24 hours. Lionblaze can't get hurt. Dovepaw can see almost anything. Jayfeather can tell what you're thinking right now. Tigerstar is a mass murderer. Bluestar was an amazing leader. Firestar...is Firestar. Firestar did everything and more. Breezepelt has a bad case of obnoxious. Runningnose always has a cold. Cinderheart is the reincarnation of a cat who was forced to be a medicine cat because of cruel fate. Berrynose has a case of obnoxious that's much worse than Breezepelt's. Poppyfrost had a near death experience. Squirrelflight had this weird connection with Leafpool that is really hard to explain. Longtail managed to recover from a bad case of being evil and became one of the greatest elders ever. You can tell Purdy's not ordinary just by listening to him talk. Ashfur-

You get the idea.

No one is ordinary. Ordinary is just a goal set by those who are extremely special without their consent.

* * *

><p>Special.<p>

Why did Dovepaw have to be special?

Out of all the cats StarClan could've picked, why her?

She hadn't felt special her whole life up to this point. Sure, she had these weird powers that allowed her to see and hear more than any other cat, but she hadn't even known that until now! Everything felt natural to her. Seeing and hearing everything that she could was as natural to her as blindness was to Jayfeather.

But why did she have to be the special cat?

Lionblaze and Jayfeather had told her about this weird prophecy, that three of Firestar's kin would have the power of the stars in their paws. Two of those cats were the cats that had told her this. And now they were telling her she was the third cat.

Jayfeather and Lionblaze didn't seem to care that she didn't want to be part of the prophecy. They'd known about this prophecy for a long time. They probably loved being special, singled out by StarClan to have unimaginable power. And now that she didn't want to be special, they just told her it didn't matter and that she had to use her powers to fulfill the prophecy and serve the four Clans.

Like that was an easy task.

Maybe Dovepaw was being a little unfair to her mentor and her medicine cat, though. It wasn't their fault any of this was happening. Maybe they hadn't always wanted to have these powers either...

Dovepaw didn't want to be special. She was barely even an apprentice. She didn't know the territory yet, and she certainly didn't have much hunting and battling experience. She'd barely even set paw out of the territory, and now she had more responsibility than the rest of her Clanmates ever would.

It wasn't fair.

The rest of her Clanmates got to live ordinary lives. They all had the same responsibilities, same skills, and could hunt and battle without worrying about something much bigger than they could handle.

Why her?

The rest of her Clanmates could be ordinary. Why couldn't she?

Right now, it was all Dovepaw wanted to be.

Ordinary.

* * *

><p><strong>...I'm not too happy with this one. But perhaps I'm being too paranoid. I'm just not happy with it for some reason...<br>I think I'm overreacting.  
>Anyway, yeah, no more weekly one-shots from me, yadda yadda. Also, I'm probably not going to be writing much this week due to annoying side effects of medication.<br>I'll probably get some more one-shots up soon, thou-zzzz... **


End file.
